Right In Front Of You
by ItsMe2013
Summary: Ally's spending the summer with her best friend Austin. That's all they've ever been; best friends. And that's how she sees him, as just a friend. But things start to change after she starts to have a summer fling and Austin starts acting strange towards her. What happens when Ally figures out why Austin is acting the way he is? Will it ruin their friendship forever? Auslly! OOC
1. Chapter 1

There's nothing like counting down the days until summer vacation, and that's exactly what I've been doing since my parents made plans to stay at this lake house in Maine for the entire summer, and what made these plans even better? They're letting my best friend Austin come with us.

Sophomore year went by quickly, thank god. I do well in school, don't get me wrong. But I hate it, and the only people I care about there are Austin and Trish, my two closest friends. I am bummed that Trish can't come, because I did invite her, but her parents said no. That would have made me summer perfect, but at least I'll have Austin.

"If you find some boy to have a summer romance with, you better text me all about it!" Trish says to me as we hug goodbye.

I catch Austin rolling his eyes as he throws his stuffed suitcase in the trunk of my parents SUV, "She won't have time for any of that." He says.

Trish shakes her head, "Have a good summer, I'll miss you!" She says before grabbing me in another hug.

"I'll miss you too." I say, squeezing her hard.

"Let's go." My mother says as she walks over to the passenger seat.

**Later after arriving at the lake house…**

"This place is better than my house." Austin says as we walk up the stairs to claim our bedrooms.

"It's better than my house too."

We stop at the top of the stairs and look down the long straight hallway. Each side has two doors. We turn to each other and I raise an eyebrow at him after he smirks. I know what he's thinking; who will pick the best bedroom?

"Well this is my parent's lake house so I should get the best one." I state simply.

"It frightens me that you know what I'm thinking all the time."

"Well we have been best friends since second grade." I say, shrugging.

"Okay how about we both go to every room and check it out and then if we happen to like the same room, we'll do rock paper scissors."

I roll my eyes, "That only worked on me when we were younger. You're such a cheater with that game."

"How can you cheat at rock paper scissors?"

"Well you clearly do."

He rests his hand on my shoulder, "I think you're just a sore loser."

I brush his hand off of my shoulder, "How about we do this?" I say and dart for the first door on the left. He runs after me as I burst through the door, almost running into the bathroom sink. Austin bumps into me and catches my arm before I fall over, "Well, this rooms out." I say.

"You can have it." He says, laughing.

I roll my eyes again and walk to the next room, which is clearly my parent's room because their luggage is already on the bed. "Where did they even go?" I ask.

"They are probably swimming already."

Austin walks over to the next room and opens the door, "It's a library." He says blankly.

"Then that means…" I say, walking over to the last door.

I open the door and reveal a room as big as my living room/dining room at home. It has two beds, one on each side of the room, and sliding glass doors that go out to a balcony. I stare at the two beds and feel Austin appear beside me, "Apparently your parents didn't think this through."

"No, we did."

We turn around and my parents are standing behind us, "You guys are like brother and sister, why would we care if you share a bedroom?" My father says.

Austin looks down at me, which I hate. I remember when we were the same height, and now he's almost a foot taller. I shrug, "I guess that's true."

"Yeah it's no big deal." Austin says.

"You just better keep your side clean." I say to him as I walk over to the bed on the left and set my bag down.

He smiles and laughs as he walks over to his side, "You know that I won't."

I moan dramatically and sigh, "I know."

"Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minute's kids." My father says before they both leave the room and head downstairs.

Austin plops down onto his bed and puts his hands behind his head, "So, are you really okay with this?" He asks.

I unzip my suitcase and shoot him a questioning look, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He attempts a shrug, "I don't know, just checking."

I put all of my clothes away in a small white dresser and then follow Austin downstairs to have dinner. My parents set up the table on the back deck and it's covered in delicious looking food. "Is this heaven?" Austin asks as he sits down. I laugh at him and shake my head, "It can't be, we're not having pancakes."

He grins widely at me and I return it, because I can't help but smile after seeing his. Yeah, this is going to be a great summer.

**Author's Note:**

**Here's a short first chapter to get things going. I hope you like it. Review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to change, can you like, leave?" I ask Austin. He's lying on his bed, already in his pajamas.

"Are you kidding me? I'm comfortable. There is a bathroom you know."

"Ugh!" I yell and stomp out of the bedroom. I hear him laughing at me as I shut the door.

"Are you guys fighting already?" My mom asks as I turn around, practically bumping right into her.

I shake my head, "No, but I can't even change in my own bedroom."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We really didn't plan it, we didn't know about the room until we got here but we didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't, really."

"Okay, well me and your father are going to a few shops on the other side of town tomorrow. You two can either come or just stay here. There's a bunch of other kids that live on this street, I'm sure you'll bump into them." She says.

"Okay, I'll talk to Austin about it."

"Well if you two want to come, be up by seven tomorrow morning. If you're not, we'll assume you are staying home."

"Sounds like a plan." I say and kiss her on the cheek, "Goodnight mom."

After I change into my pajamas and go back to our room, Austin's in the same position, staring up at the ceiling. But when I walk in he stares at me, immediately grinning. I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow at him, "Can I help you?"

"Nice shirt you got there." He says.

I look down at my pajama shirt and my face turns red. One time last summer he came swimming over at my house and left his shirt, and well it's an extremely comfortable shirt to sleep in so I started wearing it to bed, "I uh…"

He sits up, "You know, I've been looking for that shirt forever."

"It's comfortable, okay." I say as I pull my sheets down and jump into bed.

"You're a thief." He says as he gets up and shuts off the light.

I roll my eyes at him, "You're the one that left it at my house."

He doesn't say anything; he just shrugs and gets back into his bed. I watch him as he takes off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor, and then pulls the covers over himself. I look away before he catches me looking at him, because I sure wouldn't hear the end of that. It's not like I was checking him out, but that's what he'd say.

After about ten minutes of silence, I hear him whisper, "You're lucky I forgive you, only because the shirt looks good on you." I look at him quickly in question but his back is to me.

**The next morning…**

"Ally where are your parents!" I jump awake and am startled by my blonde haired best friend looking down at me beside my bed. His hair is a complete mess, but at least his shirt is back on.

I sit up and rub my eyes until the fogginess is gone, "What are you talking about?"

"They aren't here." He says.

"Crap." I say simply.

"What?" he asks.

"I forgot to mention they were going shopping today. We were invited and were supposed to wake up," I look at the clock that reads eleven, "at seven if we wanted to go."

"Well thanks a lot Ally!" He says, running over to his bed and doing a forward roll onto it.

"I'm sorry! It's your fault anyways."

"How is it my fault?" he questions.

"Because you yelled at me about your shirt and distracted me."

He shrugs, "Whatever, we can find something to do."

"Yes, after I shower."

I get out of bed and make it quickly and turn around to Austin being right behind me. I almost run right into him, he's so close. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"You better not take three hours to get ready." He says, looking down at me with an evil look.

"And if I do?"

"This!" He says. He grabs my waist and throws me back onto the bed and starts tickling me like crazy. All I can do is laugh hysterically. I can't even fight back because he knows every tickle spot I have, "Stop!" I yell, but it comes out a small squeak.

"Are you going to be ready in a half hour?" He asks as he continues to tickle me.

"You… know… that's… impossible." I say through giggles.

"Forty five minutes then." He says.

"Okay!" I scream and he finally stops.

I go limp and blow the hair out of my face, "You are evil!" I scream at him as he walks away and out of the room.

[][][][][][]

I get myself ready in exactly thirty four minutes; which means I took a normal length shower, and got in enough time to pick out a decent outfit, but I couldn't dry or do anything with my hair. So it hangs damp onto my shoulders.

When I walk out of the bathroom and put my towels in the hamper, Austin walks by me in his pajamas. Before he can get past me I put my hand out at shove him backward, "Are you serious?" I ask.

"What?" he asks with a smile.

"You're not even ready!" I yell.

"Ally, please." He says, shooing my hand away and walking towards the bedroom, "I'm a guy. I just have to throw on a fresh shirt. See you in five." He says and slams the door.

I walk over to the door and bang on it, "Do you have a death wish?"

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." He says through the door.

Twenty minutes later, and he's ready. I decide to not talk to him for the rest of the day; because that's the only way I can win with him. One day in the fifth grade, I didn't talk to him for a whole week because he ate my last brownie and boy did he suffer. He called me like every five minutes, and kept showing up at my house. The only reason I started talking to him again was because he made me the biggest brownie I had ever seen.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

I cross my arms and stare at the front door. I want to ask ready for what? Because I don't even know what we are doing, but I'm not going to talk to him and I need to stick to that. He stands in front of me and stares down at me; I keep my focus on his surf that has a cartoon surfer boy that looks just like him.

"Don't even think about ignoring me all day!" He says.

I turn around and start to walk away but he grabs my arm and twirls me towards him, "This is not the fifth grade."

I just look up at him silently, "I'll make you a giant brownie." He says, smiling softly.

Okay, so it was much easier to be angry at him when we were little. I roll my eyes and sigh, "Fine."

"Austin wins!" he says, spinning around and crossing his arms, "boom." He says.

I shake my head and walk past him out the front door. I hear his footsteps behind me and then he appears at my side, "So what are we doing?"

"I thought you had a plan." I say.

"Not really, I just thought we'd check out the lake and there's a park a couple houses down."

"Yeah, my mom said there's a bunch of other kids here I guess."

Austin nods and we head towards the back yard. There's a long dock out in the water, and that's about it. But after you catch sight of the beautiful water, that's all you can focus on. I run over to the dock and sit down, dipping my feet into the water. It's a little chilly at first, but you get used to it. I look back and Austin's still standing near the house, shaking his head at me.

I wave him over and he runs over to me. He takes a seat next to me and shakes his head, "That whole moment of yours you just had, reminded me of that time we went to the ocean for the first time together."

"You remember that?" I ask him.

He looks out towards the water and nods, "Yep, and that's exactly what you did. You looked it in awe and ran away from me, and sat in the sand and stuck your feet in."

I twirl my foot in the water, "huh, you have good memory."

He shrugs, "I remember the good moments."

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. "Ally, um." He starts to say but we're interrupted by a blood curdling scream. We both jump up and head towards the front of my house. A couple places down there are a basketball court and there's a group of kids on it all standing around someone. Austin and I look at each other and jog over.

There's a girl sitting down in the circle of kids and they are all laughing at her. By the time we get to them, she stands up and stomps away, bumping into my shoulder. She stops, looks at me with a furious expression, sighs dramatically and stomps off.

"What was that about?" I ask out loud.

"That's just moody Lucy." A blonde haired girl says.

"She's mad like, all the time." Someone says.

I look for the voice and realize it's from one of the boys. He's skinny and tall, with hair the length of Austin's, but light brown. He also has the greenest eyes I've ever seen. He walks over to us and smiles, "Hello, you two must be new here."

"That we are." Austin says.

"I'm Mason." He says, sticking his arm out to shake Austin's hand.

"Austin. And this is Ally." He says, gesturing to me.

Mason takes my hand and kisses it softly, "Nice to meet you, Ally."

I can't stop myself from giggling like a complete weirdo. All I do is nod. Austin rests his arm on my shoulder, "Well, we just came over here to see what was up."

"You should stay, play some basketball." Mason says. His friends nod behind him.

"No thanks, we have some other plans, right Ally?"

I shrug, "Uh yeah I guess."

"See you around, then." Mason says, staring at me.

"Sure, maybe." Austin says before tugging on my arm. I wave goodbye to everyone and follow Austin back to the house.

"Why didn't we just hang out with them?" I ask him.

"We don't even know them." He states simply.

"Well we never will if we don't associate with them."

"Well clearly they aren't anyone to associate with. Who knows what they did to that Lucy girl." He says as he sits back down on the dock.

"You heard them, she's moody Lucy, or whatever." I say as I take my seat next to him once again.

"You don't even know her." Austin says.

"Whatever, so what do you want to do then?"

"I was thinking this." Austin says. Before I can protest whatever he's about to do, he stands up and picks me up and we both going plummeting into the water.

I come up for air and brush the hair out of my face. Austin's a good distance away from me, his hair sticking to his face, but that famous grin is still there. "I think you have a death wish today." I say to him, but I can't even stop my small smile from appearing.

He swims closer to me and pokes me in the side, "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

I nod, "I could eat."

After rummaging through the refrigerator for left over's we sit at the kitchen bar and eat. When we feel like we can't eat another bite, we go into the living room and sit down on the small love seat and watch television for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

**Here's a longer chapter for you. I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
